This project aims at understanding the modes of noncovalent binding of flavins in flavoenzymes, the geometric and electronic characteristics of metal-flavin interactions, and the nature of flavin complexation with pi-donors. It involves synthesis, crystal structure analysis and UV-visible spectroscopic analysis of complexes likely to contribute information useful to the above goals.